


Luxe

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cloaca, Don't Like Don't Read, Imagined Risky Sexual Behaviours, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Having hit rock bottom, the only way out was up but right now, Ryou was more interested in getting off.





	Luxe

   This wasn’t anything new. If anything was new, it was simply that Ryou had the courage to go through the actions. He had been brought up a good man. Ryou had gone to schools of high prestige and it was there that he learned to fight with respect. It had all been drilled into him from the moment he could read the flavour text on Duel Monsters card. These sentiments came from all sorts of adults in his life. From Shepherd to his parents. Ryou had parents of wholesome background who had attempted to instil values considered virtuous and noble. He would often scoff in the way children and adolescents would scoff; a petty sort of rebellion that meant nothing. But, look how that had evolved?

  Prior to this evolution, Ryou had adhered not necessarily to the lies that youths are told on the subject, but certainly to the idea that it was embarrassing. No one liked a date with rosy palms, after all. Not to mention the linked ideas of pathetic shame and Ryou was far above such things. However, as he laid back in his cheap hotel bed and threw back his head, Ryou found that he had both the opportunity and motive.

   His mind was filled with lust that was seeping in through the barriers he had put up. His lust was not necessarily forbidden but again, it was intertwined with notions of shame and what it meant to be pathetic. Ryou licked his lips and he steeled himself with a deep breath. The room was heady and stale. Spilt beer and who knows what else permanently stained his surroundings. He couldn’t wait to claw to the top again but for now, this was as luxurious as it got when working underground.

   Ryou picked up his deck and he shuffled through it. There was a calming sensation to the rhythm in which his cards moved. But, he wasn’t just shuffling it for the tactile sensation. He was searching for a specific card. As he shuffled, the purple rim of a certain card caught his eye.

   As he turned his card over, his mind relished the possibility. He smirked to himself. Cyber End Dragon. Perfect. This was just the card he was looking for. As his mind relished the possibility, his fingertips were singed with the motions, the actions.

   Yes. Marufuji Ryou was one of _those_ people. However, when it came to his affliction, that is where he differed from the dithering appreciation others had for select cards they found aesthetically or amorously pleasing. There were some, flippant fools, called them “card crushes”, among other things which were chaste and cutesy. However, he was above such infatuation. He was too far gone. His crush was primal and fulfilled.

   Also, on an unrelated note, he held disdain for those whose targets were essentially humans with added features. Pathetic; those sorts of ‘crushes’ were cowardly. Just look at his brother and Thunder Nyan Nyan. Ryou was far above all that and he was eager to delve further than anything bipedal with two big eyes and clad in a bikini or something. Only his dragon, his beautiful and perfect Cyber End Dragon, could ever be the target for his affections however deviant they were.

   Ryou had never had interest in humans. He had always felt like some sort of outsider. Something in human skin, rather than a human being. His affections portended outside of the shape of a man or woman. No matter how the others gossiped regarding either Tenjōin sibling, Ryou’s heart had always been held in the clutches of a dragon.

   It wasn’t a shame. After all, between he and his younger brother, it was not him whom had earned the good looks. He didn’t need them, anyway. Not when his affections were confined to holograms and small cards. He didn’t need to attract humans. He didn’t want to attract humans when all he needed was solitude and it, them, his beloved Cyber End Dragon and those else who caught his hexed fantasy. All he needed was night like this with the companionship of his mind and his hand.

   Ryou pinched the zipper on his pants with his free hand. He licked his lips. As he unzipped his jeans, he tuned in hard to the whining sound. He focused on it. Not the nightlight chatter outside, not the awful music wafting down from the room on top of him.

   His tight, black denim jeans were soon discarded and then, he grabbed onto the hem of the tank top he was wearing. All of it was thrown off of the bed, towards the chair which shouldered his heavy and gothic jacket. His naked body, once soft like a babe was slowly hardening from his time at the bottom, felt strange against the low count cotton of the sheets he sat atop.

   Ryou tucked one foot under his thigh and grasped his dick. He left his card, his inspiration for tonight’s erotica, in front of him; by his calf. He looked over it greedily, studying every element of the art. The art was a fair cry from anything which could be considered anything lewd, but his mind played tricks on the card nonetheless. His lustful eye sexualised the creature, but his mind’s eye was what was bringing it to life.

   In a duel, Ryou would rise to about the lowest point of his Cyber End Dragon’s breast line; the base of its throat, perhaps or somewhere akin. It towered above him, true, but all things considered in a duel, it would be presented as somewhat small. However, in fantasy, Ryou could give Cyber End Dragon the full and glorious height that it deserved.

   Ryou’s fingers tightened as he held onto himself and slowly pulled on his member. The sensation was gradual, but lurid. Faint tingles, echoes of what was about to come, reverberated atop his skin and caused the hair on his arms and the back of his neck to raise. Ryou came to imagine that full and glorious height that his Cyber End Dragon deserved – and how it would treat him turn in this fantasy.

   It was here that he could construct his Cyber End Dragon as being enormous; to the extent that it would be humbling to be gazed upon from beneath. Not that Ryou found appeal in being humbled or humiliated, but he did find appeal in awe. In things that were big and powerfully so, such as his idealised version of Cyber End Dragon that existed outside the bounds of current technology.

   Current technology was a blight upon Ryou, to be honest. It caused him to suffer. Technology had come so far. Duels were so immersive and impressive but neither immersive or impressive enough for more perverse uses of the systems. He could not touch his dragon. Not truly; if he were, it would waver like the mirage it was. That was not what Ryou hungered for.

   That’s why he had his dreams. His wild and lewd fantasies. He thumbed over his slit. He licked his lips and he let his imagination take him. He imagined his three heads unfurling with a grand roar. He imagined the glint of stars, moons, and suns off their gorgeous, mechanised scales. It left him with chills.

   He imagined how beautiful Cyber End Dragon could be if it could be brought to the dimension of truth. How awesome and terrifying, such a creature would be in its tall magnificence and its sadistic terror. Ryou would be but prey for a beast like it, but tonight, he did not mind being prey in a more carnal sense over the primal.

   Ryou’s breath caught in his mouth as he swallowed hard. He jerked him off with sensual slowness as he imagined what would it be like to clamber atop his dragon with the intention of fucking it. However, that was hasty. He may be of ill intent, but Ryou was still a gentleman; even unto a lover who had no concept of chivalry or human courting. Thus, he began from the front. Polite, no? Though, there was an element of difficulty – even in the realm of the impossible. After all, Cyber End Dragon was in possession of multiple heads, but Ryou began with what was before him: its breast.

   In his mind, he stroked the breast plate scales of his draconic lover. As his hand trailed over the large shafts of steel which sheltered vulnerable skin, he imagined how smooth and warm his Cyber End Dragon was. Both a creature and a machine, it existed at a strange axis of life. But, Ryou was certain such a being would be warm: heated by the ever-churning machinations of that which built it; in direct contrast to its heritage as a lizard of cold blood.

   He imagined being warmed by it; being enticed by it. he imagined leaving a smattering of human kisses upon its breast. Such affections were not something it would not care for but something that Ryou was delighted for, no matter how rough he was. But, it was something of a courtesy. After all, good things cum to those who wait.

   After fulfilling such sweetness, Ryou found himself further aroused. It was a good way of beginning, to get himself to harden in his hand. Now, it was time to delve further into this fantasy. It was time to go beyond the suggestive and to completely adhere to the madness of wanting to fuck a dragon.

   Ryou was, admittedly, uncertain of how one would get into this position, but this was his masturbation fantasy, so reality be damned. As a result, his fantasy continued without hitch. Ryou envisioned himself, naked as the day he was born and perhaps just as tainted with blood, straddling the mouth of the middle head belonging to his Cyber End Dragon.

   He imagined the penetration of the tongue. Long, thick swipes each were indiscriminate and random, reaching up around him. He imagined everything from licking his underside or belly to penetrating his anus. He imagined the tongue just as steely as the rest of its body, despite belonging to the flesh which was embedded beneath the steel plates and other aspects of its cyborg anatomy, or so Ryou designed it.

   Ryou was unsure of what sort contrivance the tongue would be like, but he was certain that the inner throat of the Cyber End Dragon would be plated just like its outer hide, perhaps a different type of metal but it would still be of similar origin. The flesh was embedded between the metal, encased so perfectly that no one would suspect it would have once had an organic core. So, perhaps the tongue was silicon. Bendy and flexible, able to contort itself with a tactile sensation adjacent to pleasant. But, Ryou was not one for pleasant. Thus, the tongue became something sharper. Not necessarily scathing, but it was not classically soft.

   Ryou panted. He imagined the way in which it would hurt to straddle the Cyber End Dragon’s mouth. He imagined the way his foot would scrunch on either orb of its jaw and holding on for dear life; clinging in a way desperate for life and for sex. He imagined how terrifying it would be to wedge across its maw, sharp and pointed with protruding scales not unlike tusks, but he imagined the almost romantic way in which its eyes would light up as it explored his body with its mouth.

   He imagined the way in which its glassy eyes would luminate with yellowy-amber tones as it tried to make sense of the way in which Ryou behaved. From its primal and perhaps asexual stance, it would not understand why Ryou would find such vicious pleasure when he was at risk of being swallowed. Perhaps it would question Ryou’s survival instincts.

   Though, Ryou was certain others would question his survival instincts as well if they knew that he found erotic pleasure in such risks as well. Not to mention, his whole anti-human aspect to his sexuality. Though, his sexuality was closer to a paraphilia or other fetish than something like an orientation.

   Nonetheless, Ryou enjoyed his fantasies. He ruminated on such thoughts in a thick haze of lust in the musky hotel room. He enjoyed the throb both deep in his blood and his cock, as well as the throb in his mind. He was utterly engaged with this fantasy, but he could go further still in pursuit of a satisfying conclusion to both it and his session.

   Again, in the name of being polite, Ryou thought he ought to entertain the other heads belonging to his Cyber End Dragon. Though, in his amorous designs, he thought them all connected and all one entity rather than three minds sharing a body. But still, no matter how hard or how far he strayed from his upbringing, that annoying and incessant good remained with him on such brinks.

   So, Ryou found himself toying with the other heads as well. Between the colours green and red, Ryou found himself more attracted to the latter, so he focused on the head which bore crimson eyes. He imagined its eyes alight with visceral desire. Red was the colour of passion and amour, after all. It was of fire and war. It was enticing to say the least as those were all symbols that Ryou was drawn to.

   He let it ravish his neck. As he masturbated, Ryou gasped audibly every time he imagined such a vicious lash upon his neck. He imagined the hot sting of fangs and tongue. He imagined how the steely tusks either side of the creature’s head would keep him locked in place. That alone gave a scant trace of danger which aroused Ryou, but scarcity would not fulfil his desires. He needed to go deeper. He imagined the growls of such a creature reverberating deep into his bones. He could feel himself melt at the mere suggestion. But it still wasn’t enough. Part of him wanted to be torn to shreds and the other was left asunder by such thoughts of harm. Regardless, his pulse was studied long and hard by the silicone tongue which belonged inside the maw of the red-eyed head.

   And so, with the red-eyed head satiated, at least partially, Ryou moved the scenario unto the final head. Though, Ryou did not think of each head as being of a separate mentality, he did think that the way in which its neck gave it a distinct personality of gesture that were not as pronounced on the other heads. Perhaps Cyber End Dragon’s more curious thoughts were contained to this head, perhaps not. Regardless, Ryou enjoyed thorough exploration with the green-eyed head.

   The green-eyed head possessed a mouth that was made for kissing and exploring. It was more squared than the other mouths. Its teeth were blunter and less pronounced. Thus, Ryou did not have to fear cuts but that wasn’t particularly exciting. Though, after the previous rounds of thorough petting and given his plans for what would come next, the reprieve was welcome.

   His hand stroked the creature’s snout with a gentle caress to relish the touch: cool and hard. His pale hands turned greenish by the light that spilled over its huge pupils. It seemed to like his touch. He leaned in. His head bumping against its chin. It huffed. An exhale mussed up the crown of his head and sent chills down his spine. He swallowed. Thus, beginning a rather pure moment in this otherwise and rough and tumble fantasy.

   The fantasy here was condemnably innocent and chaste. Sometimes, all that was necessary to get off was a kiss that was pale with scant tongue. It was simply lip on lip. Although, in this instance it was more like lip on maw. Regardless, Ryou enjoyed the idea of licking over where the mouth opened and kissing with slow intent.

   He kept his hand steady. Every stroke and every jerk of his cock was calculated. Ryou teased himself with glimpses of the story yet to unfold. He still had his body, his imaginary body which was cut and bleeding in proof of being eligible to mate with such a creature, and he still had the base of the Cyber End Dragon; its behind. Ryou almost couldn’t choose what to savour first. Himself, or his beloved?

   But he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He had to make a decision quick. He needed to thrust himself back into the scenario, lest he grow cold and in the midst of this decision. He growled. He was almost tempted to flip a coin or begin a round of “eenie-meenie-minie-moe” but he was far beyond such immature or hesitant things. So, without thinking, he pressed onward into the darkness of this creative block until he got a flash.

   He imagined the whip of a tongue and with that, he launched his fantasy once more from the ground-up. Ryou imagined both his feet planted on the ground; rather than curled around the facial orb of the middle head. He imagined himself reaching up and the palms of his hands being met with licking and nudging. Ryou immediately knew where he found himself in this fantasy.

   His beloved was his beloved, after all. It only made sense to leave such things for last. So, he presented himself as the centrepiece of the fantasy for this part of his session.

   It was here, in this aspect of his fantasy, that reminded Ryou of how small he would be compared to his Cyber End Dragon. He was tall among his own kind but at the summit of his lover, he would be tiny. It was exhilarating as he imagined the arc in which his dragon’s head leaned down to pleasure him.

   Ryou imagined how their tongues would roam and how they would carefully collate themselves, so they didn’t interrupt each other. Every lick was to understand him: this small, squishy creature unprotected.

   He imagined how their tongues would glide across his body. His components were quite smooth and toned, after all. He lacked curves and pudge without being scrawny. He was firm, really. His little moment of vanity did not go unnoticed by his hand. He hardened slightly and began to leak precum; an invitation to return the fantasy to where it belonged which was on attention he garnered from the heads of his dragon.

   Ryou imagined Cyber End Dragon’s middle head penetrating his mouth with its tongue. He imagined it to be a long and feral thing despite its silicon casing, or silicon being. It could gouge him out from the inside out, if it tried but it didn’t. It simply wanted to illicit an erotic response from something near asphyxiation. Even just imagining it, Ryou found it hard to breathe with pinpricks of tears in his eyes. And with those tears came a desperation to prove himself. He wanted to stare into the hallowed eyes of his lover. He wanted to become entranced by the light they exuded so softly and so celestially. Yet, they were so bright, and its tongue was so forceful. So, his eyelids clenched down hard in fought reluctance to prove he could take it all and more

   He imagined the red-eyed head taking interest in his cock. He imagined how the armour upon its mouth would clip around him and make him feel almost cornered. It was oddly erotic. He imagined how his skin would get pinched between them and how it would lap at his groin with its silicon tongue. He couldn’t imagine it sucking, but he could image great swipes of licks going up and down. He could imagine how its tongue would flexibly curl around his cock, perhaps even tugging on it with a curiosity free of pervasion.

   Again, the third head seemed to come last in his chain of command. It was not necessarily the beta, but it was akin. Where the middle and left heads were given claim over the more interesting parts of Ryou’s body such as his mouth and cock, the right head was left with curling around with seeping, curious intention to nudge against his shoulders and back. He wasn’t often touched on his back. Even just imagining it, elicited a ticklish response from Ryou – even when raked with the tongue of an imaginary creature. Its square maw gnawed on his shoulders and kissed his lower back.

   All of this happened at once. If his brain could compute at a slightly higher order, the overload would have been immersive and the highest pleasure. But, unfortunately, he had to segment and delegate. All of which was subjected to something which felt critical of time. He wanted all of it at once, but alas he had troubles synchronising the heads and his own headspace. Regardless, it was all very pleasurable as he took his time to explore each segment of the fantasy and the way it heated his body.

   Beneath his skin, his blood pulsed hard and warm. He was excited. Lucid in the midst of his lust as he held on tighter to himself to root himself to reality and remind him that there were other ways, more physical ways, to get lost in the fantasy rather than just letting the imagery he could fathom consume him.

   His breath turned ragged. His eyes lulled closed. Not for pinprick tears or forced choking, but because he wanted to experience this moment in peace. The hotel room was disgusting and keeping his eyes open reminded him of the ensuing of reality and the lack of fantasy but also because the darkness of his mind, even when inhabited by phosphenes, was far more gratifying than anything illuminated by the fake and searing fluorescent light flickering above him from the ceiling. He could hear the music from above slightly clearer now. It was heavy and metallic. He liked it.

   As he massaged himself, Ryou opened his eyes and lifted his head. He could feel himself tremble. His body was hot and shivering. He could feel himself beginning to burst at the seams. His orgasm was imminent. He could feel it beneath the beginning nods of drowsiness. With a nearly heavy heart, Ryou forced himself to retire the current fantasy and move onto the final piece of his masturbatory tale of him and his lover.

   With a deep breath, Ryou’s lungs inflated steadily and his shoulders locked. He held his dick with sensual touch and rubbed along his slit. He wished dearly that it could have been in one of the mouths of his Cyber End Dragon but for now, he would simply have to keep to such lewd wishes. Nonetheless, he found himself pursuing the other elements of his fantasy that he was interested in.

   He had wanted to be concise in his masturbatory fantasies, but there was more. Of course, there was more. He was Marufuji Ryou, the Hell Kaiser, after all. He was spurned from the top and clawing his way from the dredges. He was greedy and lust, so of course there was more. Ryo ventured further. He imagined the heads of his Cyber End Dragon breaking contact from his small, human body.

   And from there, their curiosity took elsewhere. He imagined the long, flexible arc of its tail drawing closer to him. He imagined its sharp and pointed tip and he imagined how it may touch him. It had no claws to speak of, only fangs and its tail. It had to learn of his body in other methods.

   Including, perhaps, penetrating him with the tip of its tail. Both orally, and anally but Ryo began this element of his fantasy with the former. After all, in this dream, he had already proven his mouth elastic and pliable. He imagined sucking on the tip; licking it up and down, like he would if it were a phallus or some other, more conventional phallic symbol.

   He imagined how such a thing would feel in his throat. Realistically, it would be awful. After all, it was made from metal and came to a point. It could tear his soft flesh, and honestly, he would let it for it brought him great sexual pleasure to entertain. But there was another place in which his Cyber End Dragon could take curiosity and it had not been a place Ryo had permitted its silicon tongue to breach. He had wanted the pain, after all, for the sweet pleasure.

   Ryo imagined its tail snaking up his leg and clamoured around its buttock. If he were not so selfish and preoccupied with his dick, he would turn to finger himself. He would pretend his digits to be the tail that he truly wanted to explore his anal cavity. It too would, realistically, hurt but in the safety of his mind, Ryo did not have to fear tears and the like. He could simply liken it to the penetration of a vibrator or similar toy; just without the buzz. Nonetheless, it was an idea that Ryo garnered attention which then, in turn, became perverse fodder for the rest of his unfolding fantasy.  After all, with that, Ryo considered the foreplay as being ‘over’.

   He had been poked and prodded over and over by the tongues of his beloved and he had straddled his lover too. Now, it was time for him to return the favour, in a way. Ryou was not wholly submissive, after all. Though, that being said it was exceedingly difficult to find ways to dominate such a huge dragon. Though, Ryou was certain he would devise such ways soon. He had plenty of times to rectify the less than thought out parts of his fantasy. This was the first time that he had ever touched himself; let alone touched himself to the thought of anatomy so alien to his own.

   Ryou veered around to behind his beloved dragon. His body, his true body, was drenched in sweat but part of him pretended it was the blood of the kill and drool from the mouths of his beloved. Part of him felt like a warrior in the face of this unusual thing. He imagined as the trail of his Cyber End Dragon lifted almost demurely.  

   Beneath its long, wagging tail was its masked cloaca slowly flaring. And here, admittedly, was a distinct advantage of the debacle regarding fantasy versus reality. Reality would come with issues of biology. Here, in his mind’s realm, he could sanitise all that for the sake of his ultimate pleasure.

   Ryou ventured closer. Mentally, he placed one hand beside its rim. The shafts of steel slowly unwound, like watching a fantastical bank’s vault uncurl. There was even a clicking sound to accompany the slow grind. Ryou breathed deeper. The musty scent of the hotel room grounded him, and he pretended such odours were something else.

   Whilst Ryou had no genital preference, he did delegate a cloaca for this evening’s enjoyment. This was, for a rather embarrassing reason. He was simply uncertain of how a cybernetic species ought to copulate. The Cyber End Dragon and its associated creatures were as much as they were machinery as they were monsters. Really, they could be created or synthesised but that was no fun. Ryou preferred a more amorous solution to such a conundrum so that he could get off.

  And speaking of getting off, he needed things hard and fast. The idea of penetrating rather than being penetrated simplified things. By assigning his lover a cloaca in this instance made it easier to attach genitalia onto a machine. Besides, he was still torn between the ideas of kneeling at the base of his lover to suck its cock so that it can look down upon him easily. Or if he ought to give it the ability to perform autofellatio and fantasise about its genitalia being located along the slip of its tail; akin to where he had placed its cloaca for tonight’s fantasies. Both notions were incredibly arousing but given how close he was to his orgasm, there was no time to explore such scenarios. He hadn’t quite built up a stamina.

   The hole that was slowly revealing itself unto Ryou within his carnal fantasy was not pink nor fleshy. It was more reminiscent of the intricacies within a USB port or similar. He traced the entrance with his finger. His skin didn’t catch on anything but it smooth without being silky. It was oddly calming; like circling the pad on a flat computer mouse. Nonetheless, Ryou imagined how excited Cyber End Dragon would become from this sort of attention.

   With its cloaca disguised beneath shafts of steel and hidden under its tail, it would have to take a lot of special attention for such a mighty creature to reveal its erogenous zone. Ryou relished such intimacy. Unspoken, but between two sapient beings with grand understandings of the world not only around them but between them. As odd as it was.

   Ryou put his mouth to the rim. At first, it was a kiss, chaste, but then once his tongue peeked out his mouth, he took courage. The taste of his lover was strange. It was metallic, to be expected, but it was warm and gratifying. Ryou groaned as he imagined such a taste. He pressed his thumb hard unto his cock and the warmth in his stomach knotted. He licked his lips and salivated. He even moved his tongue how he would move his tongue had his mouth been at his lover’s cloaca for real.

   He traced the edges within the cloaca with care. He examined every intricacy of the inner body of his Cyber End Dragon with his tongue. He imagined all its heads tipping back and spilling a grandiose but satisfied growl. Such a thought filled Ryou with pleasure to the deepest part of his darkened core.

   Ryou’s body felt overwhelmingly warm. His body quivered as he felt himself come so close to that brink. He just needed a push. Just a little bit more and he’d be over this next edge that he had been brought so close to before but had never dared to descend into. He exhaled sharply through his nostrils.

   He licked his lips once more. They were beginning to grow chapped. His body begged for the final images of his fantasy. So, he indulged. He ceased his licking and lapping at his lover’s cloaca. He was certain his lover was satisfied but there was more that could be done. His hand which had remained by its cloaca, mostly for comfort, slipped. He ran a digit past the outer edge and he flexed his hand. He mimicked such actions in the real world. His sheet playing the role of his beloved Cyber End Dragon, all whilst keeping one hand on his cock with the purpose of masturbation, of course.

   Ryou dared not to open his mind lest the fantasy be ruined by reality. Thus, he plunged into the cloaca with his fist. It slid in easily. After all, here in his mind, he was the one who could rule impossibility. He likened it to a plug entering its power point, or similar. Simple, easy. There was no discomfort. Not even through a realist stand point. He was far gone the realist stand point though. He had simmered before in how uncomfortable it could be to be attracted to that which was not real, such as a dragon or duel monster, but this was his masturbation fantasy, so he would do as pleased.

   He gave a pump. He flexed his hand. Fist and open palm. Fist and open palm. A small rhythm which he could jerk to. Each breath came out a hiss as he continued steadily to approach his climax; a well-deserved ending to all this lust and fantasy, in Ryou’s opinion. But, he still felt like there could be more. Fisting was good, but it was disconnected. He took a breath and imagined his hand receding from the cloaca.

   It not covered in fluids. The Cyber End Dragon was a monster of perfection. It was a machine of perfection. It would bear no error which would result in fluids, but Ryou was a man. Man was made of errors and with such sin, he would befoul his Cyber End Dragon with fluids.

   He imagined his Cyber End Dragon shifting downward. Ryou smirked. He even smacked his lips together in lewd anticipation. He listened to the imaginary howls of his Cyber End Dragon begging for input of a different sensory kind. Ryou took another breath and then proceeded to imagine himself penetrating Cyber End Dragon’s cloaca.

   Ryou thrusted in his fantasy. He gripped tightly onto the scales which guarded Cyber End Dragon’s cloaca. The immense size difference made it difficult to imagine. It wasn’t even penetration so much as jerking off into something not unlike an abyss. Ryou didn’t mind. It was still intercourse to him and he was enjoying it thoroughly all the same.

   It was a draining feeling, but a good one. He was content. As Ryou masturbated, he began to cum. White fluid dripped from his slit and he let it seep into the sheets. It clung to the awful cotton; not daring to seep further than where it landed. And Ryou couldn’t even force himself to dirty the card which had started it all. It spoke almost as a metaphor. He may have the physical copy of Cyber End Dragon present with him, but it was only present as an image. He would never truly experience the glory of soiling his beloved monster.

   Nonetheless, he could imagine his semen splattering through its cloaca in his fantasy. For that, he could be thankful in a perverse sense. He came to the thought of it. The thought of being able to cum unto his beloved. The release was palatable and met with a groan exaggerated by the newness of what was happening to himself and his body as lulled by the dulcet fantasy of fucking his monster. Tension he didn’t even realise was within him dissipated. He was exhausted, but ne’er had he experienced a profoundly satisfying exhaustion as this one. His heart pounded, and his breaths were ragged. His eyes fluttered open.

   And Ryou was met with the dreary surroundings of a crappy motel room. He’d never felt lower. The release was good. After all, he had orgasmed. His eyebrow twinged as he found the origin of his malcontent despite the coital bliss. His heart twisted in its cavity as he ached for the idea of the real and not the imagined. And it was there Ryou found his disappointment in this brandishing of his sexuality. What he desired was not real and therefore, would not be properly satisfying until he could live vicariously through technology.

   Thus, his heart beat again but to a different rhythm. He took deep breaths until they finally evened out. Ryou chuckled. He would simply have to claw to the top, to find luxury if he wanted to experience the luxe orgasm, born of draconic fantasy, that he thought himself in reward of. It was a harkening revelation, even as he sat before a pool of his cum and his beloved card which had ignited it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, read my similar work. It's called White Scales and it features Kaiba wanking it to Blue Eyes White Dragon.


End file.
